


Хороший, плохой, пушистый

by esfinleo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Llamas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esfinleo/pseuds/esfinleo
Summary: Однажды Тони подарил Баки терапевтическую ламу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good, the Bad and the Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214642) by [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes). 



Если хорошенько подумать, чего бы Клинту удивляться. И в довесок к шикарным апартаментам от Тони Старка, как и к его дружбе, должны прилагаться определенные риски. То не получается пробраться к ближайшей кухне, потому что взорвавшаяся микроволновка пробила три комнаты подряд. То просыпаешься с вселенским похмельем и узнаешь о событиях последних восемнадцати часов от чопорного ИИ. То открываются двери лифта, и вокруг ни души, только ты, однорукий убийца с мертвым взглядом и лама.

Барнс смотрит неподвижным взглядом. Клинт не отступает ни на шаг. По крайней мере, не на большой. Гений убийства, прежде известный как Зимний Солдат, живет с ними уже месяц и до сих пор не подстригся. Стив, Сэм и Наташа расходятся во мнениях, как о барнсовых стандартах гигиены, так и по поводу его присутствия в башне.

На ламе разбойничья шляпа и гирлянда из пластиковых цветов. Она встряхивает своей ужасно длинной шеей, и в голове у Клинта играет Эннио Морриконе.

Двери начинают закрываться. Когда Клинт решает, что этой опасности он избежал, Рука, Запустившая Холодную Войну, вклинивается между дверями, и те разъезжаются обратно. Выражение у Барнса не меняется.

\- Ты собираешься заставлять меня ждать?

\- Нет. – Клинт поднимает обе руки. – Не-не-не.

Он шагает в лифт встает прямо между Барнсом и его ламой раньше, чем понимает, что это ошибка и стоило пробежаться по лестнице. Клинт гадает, стоит ли поворачиваться к Барнсу спиной, намекая, что он считает его человеком, достойным доверия и манер в лифте, или просто остаться где стоит. Потому что Зимний Солдат может убить его дюжиной разных способов одним правым мизинцем.

\- Какой этаж?

\- Что?

\- Какой. Этаж.

\- Ээ.

По правде, он не может вспомнить, стоя между человеком, который едва не убил Капитана Америку, и высоченным лохматым инопланетянином в забавной шляпке. Это напрягает. Он напрягается.

Барнс ждет, лифт едет. Клинт совершает глупость и поворачивается изучить кнопки.

Что-то оказывается возле его уха, что-то бархатно-мягкое и нежное. Клинт замирает. Лама обнюхивает его волосы, и по напряжению, повисшему в воздухе, он чувствует, что Барнс за ним наблюдает. C тех пор, как Стив привёл его в башню, они не обменялись парой слов; в этом смысле Клинт ничем не отличается от остальных обитателей башни, Барнс, кажется, понимает, что нервирует людей, и у него полно собственных проблем. Клинт это уважает. Инстинкт самосохранения работает на всех.

\- Стало быть, - заговаривает Клинт, потому что его инстинкт иногда тупит в моменты симпатии. – Твоя лама?

Нет ответа.

\- Я как-то больше собак люблю, но, если что, без предубеждений. Вырос в цирке, знаком со слонами, лошадьми и прочими. Привет, дружище!

Он поворачивается к ламе, а та отдергивает голову, чтобы не дать ему по лицу.

\- Это мое служебное животное. Ее зовут Киноа.

\- Хм, – озвучивает Клинт, потому что, ну что тут скажешь. – Что-то новое.

Барнс кивает или наклоняет голову, трудно сказать.

\- Со вчерашнего дня.

\- То есть не собачник, да?

Барнс сует руку в карман, и Клинт застывает. Боже, когда заработают камеры, Пеппер найдет его расчлененный труп, а потом Наташа убьет его еще раз для надежности, и…

Барнс раскрывает пакетик, забитый мелкими морковками - уши Киноа вскидываются по обе стороны шляпки.

\- Нет, – отвечает Барнс ровно. – Мне нравятся собаки.

Киноа тянется поближе и обнюхивает металлическую руку, поддевая под локоть. Предложенную морковку она прожевывает тихо и хрюкает, когда та заканчивается.

\- Хотя ламы тоже милые, – начинает было Клинт, но тут лифт пищит, и двери раскрываются.

Барнс ловит Киноа за повод и тянет за собой, не оборачиваясь. Коротенький хвост ламы легонько покачивается.

Двери закрываются. Клинту требуется еще минута, чтобы понять, что он так и не нажал нужный этаж.

*

\- Без паники. Я всесторонне исследовал вопрос.

Тогда Брюс качает головой и говорит:

\- Ну, разумеется.

Тони поднимает руки, чтобы успокоить всех в столовой.

\- Послушайте. Я провел кучу времени на Ютубе…

\- Я тоже, – вставляет Тор, хмурясь.

\- И терапевтические ламы точно существуют, – заканчивает Тони строго. – Серьезно, взгляните на Ройо*, да он суперзвезда в Орегоне…

\- И ты просто выдал ему ламу? – спрашивает Брюс.

\- Некоторым дарят песчанок. – Жмет плечами Тони. - Эй, это казалось хорошей идеей! И его опекун не возражал.

\- Я не опекун, – уточняет Стив, который точно об этом не просил.

\- А мне никто никогда не дарил ламу, - бурчит Клинт, Наташа фыркает.

На Киноа, привязанной к стулу Барнса, ободок с парой мультяшных цветков на полосатых черно-желтых пружинках. Сам Барнс, занятый поеданием ведра салата из шпината, свеклы и козьего сыра, счастливо всех игнорирует.

\- Ладно, – уступает Брюс. – Не хочу стоять на пути твоего выздоровления, но, может быть, лама, не знаю, подождет где-нибудь еще, пока мы едим?

\- Это мое служебное животное. Ее зовут Киноа.

Барнс не отвлекается от салата, но каким-то образом все Мстители чувствуют себя под его пристальным вниманием. Металлическая ладонь сильнее стискивает вилку.

\- С этим трудно поспорить, - усмехается Тони, хотя никаких причин для гордости у него нет. – В любом случае мы рады, что ты теперь обедаешь с нами, Баки. Кстати, можно я буду тебя так называть? Потому что я, например, в жизни бы не придумал лучшего имени для здоровенного киборга-убийцы.

\- Валяй, – говорит Баки.

Стив очень тихо давится спагетти болоньезе - у Киноа сразу взыгрывают защитные инстинкты.

Когда Стиву удается увернуться от любопытных губ ламы у себя на шее, она протискивается между ним и Барнсом, чтобы попробовать его нетронутый салат.

\- О, – замечает Брюс. – Ну конечно, как же без этого?

*

Пеппер аккуратно подбирает слова.

\- Это… не худшая вещь, которую Тони кому-либо дарил.

\- Я помню кролика, – задумчиво произносит Мария, Пеппер вздыхает.

\- Мне говорили, что это как с гепардами.

\- Гепардами?

\- Судя по всему, они очень нервные, так что их часто селят с собаками, чтобы помочь расслабиться. Иначе они не станут размножаться.

\- Так нам _для этого_ нужен был Зимний Солдат?

Выражение на лице Пеппер угрожающее, только угол губ приподнимается едва заметно.

\- _Судя по всему_ , если гепард видит, что собака не чувствует опасности, то верит, что и ему ничего не грозит.

\- И тогда Тони выдал Барнсу ламу. - Мария потягивает джин с тоником. - Благослови боже частную недвижимость.

\- Нас ценят за всесторонний подход к вопросу. – Пеппер салютует ей своим мартини.

\- Думаю, капитализм не так уж и плох, - фыркает себе под нос Мария. - Если хочешь, я могу продолжать.

Но Пеппер спадает с лица.

\- Боже мой. Что это?

Барнс шагает вдоль коридора вплотную к стеклянной стене офиса Пеппер. Он надвигается словно ночной кошмар, мягко и неотвратимо, от него не скрыться. Мария видит острия у него в руках (где он раздобыл столько ножей?) и вытаскивает пистолет.

\- ДЖАРВИС, что он?..

\- _Нет поводов для беспокойства, Мисс Поттс, – говорит ДЖАРВИС спокойно. – Сержант Барнс приобрел себе приспособления для ухода._

\- Для себя?

\- Боже. – Мария наконец опускает пистолет.

Это скребки. Скребки, пристегнутые к рукам и ощетинивающиеся зубчиками.

\- Для расчесывания ламы, – говорит она пораженно.

\- О, – откликается Пеппер, не отводя взгляда от Барнса, пока тот не скрывается из виду. И тогда прибавляет: - Выпьем еще?

Мария откладывает пистолет на столик.

\- Пожалуй.

*

Вряд ли Сэм узнал бы его без ламы. В остальном Барнс выглядит обыкновенно, в своей джинсовой куртке и непримечательной хипстерской шапке. Он даже убийственную походку сменил, осторожно пересекая частный вестибюль башни.

\- Эй, чувак! – окликает Сэм с самой располагающей улыбкой. – Не ожидал вас здесь встретить.

Барнс останавливается, одной рукой придерживая повод. Другая засунута глубоко в карман.

\- Ты ведь меня помнишь, да?

Барнс надувается.

\- Я не настолько плох.

Сэма разбирает смех, и это, как ему кажется, вызывает у Барнса слабую улыбку.

\- А вы? – он кивает на Киноа. – Собираетесь куда-то?

\- За покупками, - все, что уточняет Барнс, и Сэм решает с ходу присоединиться.

\- Как насчет компании?

\- Будешь надзирать?

Сэм уже готов заверить его в обратном, но, глянув еще раз, понимает, что тот скорее иронизировал, чем возмущался. Киноа вдруг ревет по-ослиному, и это не тот звук, который Сэм когда-либо ожидал услышать вблизи. Барнс тянет за повод и все отправляются за ним к выходу в Мидтаун.

Раз уж Барнс его узнал, то Сэм решает, что часть с «извини, что сбросил тебя с хелликериера» можно пропустить, и начинает дружелюбно трепаться. Большей частью о только закончившейся встрече с Тони, и насколько факт, что он лично знаком с Железным Человеком, по правде его все еще нервирует. Барнс все время смотрит прямо перед собой, заставляя жителей Нью-Йорка расступаться перед ними на тротуаре, почище всякой ламы.

Киноа чувствует себя лучше всех. Лама отлично проводит время. Сэму кажется, в ее походке появился особый размах. Впрочем, ламы куда больше, чем думаешь поначалу. Шагают они уверенно, но забыть об их присутствии никак невозможно.

\- И он такой: «Я могу отдать их тебе в воскресенье, но дай еще пару дней, и ты будешь подбирать свою челюсть с пола», и я думаю, друг, до тебя они были в разработке шесть лет… Эй! А что.. мы собираемся покупать?

Потому что Барнс резко берет влево на тротуаре, и над дверью магазина костюмов и аксессуаров к Хеллоуину уже звенит колокольчик.

Сэм спешит следом, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Барнс и парень за кассой обмениваются понимающими кивками. Изнутри магазин просто кишит будущим мусором: дешевыми перьевыми боа, пластиковыми масками президентов и неоновым спреем для волос в количестве, которого хватит перекрасить стадо слонов. Барнс и Киноа проталкиваются мимо целого стенда дешевых костюмов Мстителей, представленных как в детских, так и во взрослых размерах. Сэм огибает, а потом вешает на место большой пластиковый Мьольнир, оставленный кем-то на полу.

Нагнав Барнса с Киноа, он кивает.

\- Конечно. Конечно, теперь все понятно.

Ряд с аксессуарами напоминает рог изобилия с подвесками в виде диско-шаров, золотистыми элвисовскими пайетками и яркими бусами Марди Гра. Рука Барнса задерживается над ободком в виде акульего плавника, прежде чем подхватить с полки шляпку в форме кексика.

Киноа с надеждой обнюхивает его левый карман, потом поворачивается к Сэму и прядает ушами. Сэм машет руками.

\- Эй, это не я твой папочка, а он.

\- Да. Я всегда забочусь о своих девочках. – Барнс щёлкает переключателем, и кексик начинает переливаться пляшущими светодиодными огнями.

Сэм его рассматривает.

\- Думаю, вам обоим очень подойдет.

\- Мы давно к ней присматриваемся, – говорит Барнс, прикладывая шляпку ламе ко лбу. – Думаю, пора.

*

Из всех обитателей башни Тора меньше всех беспокоит Киноа, привязанная у входа в тренировочный зал.

\- Она оставила тебе дар на полу, – сообщает он поднимающимся с матов Барнсу и Наташе.

\- Ты уверен, что это она? – уточняет Барнс без выражения, и задыхающаяся раскрасневшаяся Наташа прыскает.

Клинт, только из душа, проходил мимо Тора секунду назад, и теперь слышен в коридоре:

\- Ох, лама, нет!

*

\- _Приходи к нам смотреть фильм, – набирает Тони и жмет отправить._

\- Нет, – говорит Брюс в его гарнитуре. – Сколько раз ты вообще смотрел “Скалу”?

\- Это не для меня, – отвечает Тони. – Это для Баки Барнса, его необходимо просвещать.

Брюс, судя по изображению, совершенно игнорирует камеру чата в пользу чего-то научного, в чем на вкус Тони слишком много биологии .

\- И что он пока думает о фильме?

\- Спит на полу. – Тони поправляется: – Если точнее, спит на ламе, и еще на полу.

Это правда. Может взрывы и крики успокаивают его куда больше, чем тишина. (Да, недобрая мысль, но серьезно, кто засыпает посреди боевика?)

\- Хотя лама не спит, - прибавляет он, потому что Киноа и правда настороженно выглядывает из-за дивана. Тони вытягивает руку, чтобы сделать селфи Тони и Киноа, и отправляет его Брюсу.

Брюс открывает фото и вздыхает.

\- Оставь бедную ламу в покое.

\- Я знаю, что делаю. Тип, который мне ее продал, приложил брошюру и прочее.

\- И все твои исследования на Ютубе.

Киноа снова прячется за диваном.

\- Да, плюс все это.

Брюс уходит из кадра, чтобы взглянуть в микроскоп.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ламы могут быть очень ревнивыми?

\- Думаю, ты сочиняешь.

\- Нет, вообще ламы злые.

\- А эта милая.

\- Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты скинул терапевтическую ламу на этого парня, – вздыхает Брюс. – Не говоря уже о всех нас.

\- О, да успокойся. Это была отличная идея. Серьезно, Ледышка-Би сейчас спит как младенец.

\- Ты его не видишь, - говорит Брюс. - Он за диваном.

Тони приподнимается.

\- Ладно.

\- Я не имел… Тони!

Баки Барнс правда пускает слюни в пушистое плечо Киноа. Тони присаживается, чтобы взять его в кадр. Киноа на него хрюкает.

\- Это не слишком хорошо прозвучало, – комментирует Брюс у него в гарнитуре.

Она щебечет, тише, но демонстрируя зубы. Ну что за улыбка.

\- Все в порядке, – говорит Тони, и срабатывает вспышка.

Барнс действительно в отключке и не двигается. Тони делает еще одно отличное селфи, которое отправилось бы прямиком в инстаграм, не будь Барнс разыскиваемым террористом в 18 странах.

\- Мне не нравится, что ты делаешь это без присмотра.

\- У меня есть ДЖАРВИС.

Брюс снова вздыхает.

\- ДЖАРВИС, тебе не обязательно в этом участвовать.

\- _Боюсь, у меня нет выбора, Доктор Беннер._

\- Помолчите оба. – Тони подкрадывается ближе. Киноа начинает тикать. Звук происходит из какой-то неведомой части ее тела, потрясающе.

\- Обожаю, когда на меня давят, – произносит Николас Кейдж на экране.

Самое потрясающее, что фото у Тони получилось. Кто бы знал, почему именно этот конкретный звук затвора разбудил Барнса, а не болтовня старковского калибра и не отличный летний боевик середины девяностых. Впрочем, фото замечательное. Снять с него старую маску клана Футов, и Барнс просто ходячий, а иногда и говорящий кладезь всяких гримас.

Немногим посчастливилось остаться в живых, застав врасплох Зимнего Солдата, чтобы поделиться этой историей, но те, кто смог, прибавили к фото памятку для Мстителей о талантах лам к боданию.

\- Мужик, - говорит Клинт Барнсу в скором времени за завтраком, - может, тебе и не требуется собака.

Возможно, Барнс прячет улыбку за кофе.

\- Да. Она мое служебное животное.

*

Время от времени Стив предпочитает подниматься к себе по лестнице. Никто больше так не делает, так что подъем может быть отличным способом поразмыслить в одиночестве. Лестничные пролеты - единственное в башне Старка, что не выглядит гладким и высокотехнологичным, плюс они практически бесконечные, лучший шанс не наткнуться на компанию.

Если, конечно, компанией не окажется Баки, который стоит на площадке, обеими руками обняв Киноа за шею и зарывшись лицом в ее мех. Стиву видны только глаза, следящие за ним с подозрением, пока он приближается, в остальном Баки полностью счастливо расслаблен. Киноа под ним переступает с ноги на ногу. На ней пластиковое цветочное ожерелье и шапочка-ананасовый хвостик, покрытая блестками, в духе Кармен Миранды*.

\- Ничего не говори, – рычит ему Баки.

Стив хихикает.

\- Ни единого слова.

Угол губ Баки приподнимается в улыбке; он отодвигается так, что Стив может его видеть.

\- Эй, зацени.

Он выпрямляется, и Стив приподнимает бровь.

\- Когда эта фраза заканчивалась чем-то хорошим?

Но Киноа уже заметила, как рука Баки опустилась в карман, и выжидательно глядит, дергая ушами. Стив смотрит, как Баки достает свой вечно полный пакетик мелких морковок и, словно вызов, закусывает одну между передних зубов.  
Очень аккуратно, Киноа вытягивает шею и закусывает другой конец морковки, пока Баки не выпускает его для нее.

\- Вау, – комментирует Стив. – Твои стандарты действительно рухнули.

\- У тебя и такой нет, друг. – Барнс треплет Киноа за лохматые щеки, пока та жует. – Не слушай его, сладенькая, он не разглядит что-то хорошее у себя под носом.

\- Не дай остальным услышать, как ты с ней разговариваешь, – усмехается Стив мягко. – Подумай, что будет с твоей репутацией.

Киноа пыхтит и толкает бедро Баки носом, тот прячет морковки за спиной, только губы изгибаются в привычной довольной улыбке.

\- Что, Роджерс, решил меня сдать?

Фырканье.

\- Куда мне против твоего громилы?

Барнс в ответ смеется.

\- Тони, наверное, жалеет, что нас познакомил.

\- Не-а, - ухмыляется Стив. – Уверен, что нет.


End file.
